


To The Moon And Back

by YinYang199



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, Kiibo is human, M/M, Relationship tags may be added as story progresses, They aren't Ultimates though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-12 16:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12963984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YinYang199/pseuds/YinYang199
Summary: -Warning: *I might accidentally have spoilers in here..!*-Kaito moves to a new school, and gets thrown into a class with.. Interesting students.What's the worst that could happen?





	1. To The Moon And Back- Ch. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fanfiction, however, it is my first Danganronpa V3 fanfiction, so constructive criticism would be nice!

* * *

 

I walked into the office of my new school, I was excited, I had just recently moved here, and now I would be starting school here, it felt nice in its own way.

At first I was scared, the school was huge, but that soon vanished when I found out something, someone I had met on the internet, also went to this school, and was a first year, like me, I could only hope we would end up in the same homeroom class at least.

"Excuse me?" A voice spoke from the front desk, "Do you need something?"

I must've spaced out, "Yeah," I walked over to the front desk, "I'm new here, and I was told to come here to get my schedule?" 

The woman I was talking to turned to her laptop, "Name?"

"Kaito, Kaito Momota." I said, and she typed in my name into the computer.

"Okay, your homeroom is in building C, room 3." The woman said, getting something, likely my schedule, from the printer, then handed it to me, "You can sit over there and look this over," She pointed to a chair that was near the front desk, "I'm going to call someone down here from your homeroom, so they can show you around." 

I read part of my scedule, before feeling my phone buzz in my pocket, I pulled it out, hiding it behind my schedule.

-Texting-

MagicalPianist- Have you gotten your schedule yet?

Space_Boy- Yup my homeroom is in building C classroom 3

-No longer texting-

I didn't get a reply after that, so I put my phone away, and went back to looking over my schedule.

"Ah! Your here!" The front desk lady said, seeming to be surprised.

"Yea! I was excited after all!" The girl, who had just came in, smiled, laughing. 

I wasn't really paying attention to what the lady said, next thing I knew, the girl and I where on our way to, what I guessed was, class.

"It's nice to finally meet you in person." The girl laughed.

"Huh?" I looked at her, confused, what did she mean..?

She pulled out her phone, and showed it to me, she was the one I was just texting.

I was about to say something, when she held her hand out to me, "My name is Kaede Akamatsu, or as you know me, 'MagicalPanist'."

I shook her hand, "Kaito Momota, how did you know it was me?"

"Our homeroom teacher told us we where getting a new student, and you where the only one in there, not to mention you told me yourself your homeroom class." Kaede laughed.

I laughed as well, "Yeah, I did," I was more confident now, "So, should we head to the classroom?" 

Kaede nodded, "Yeah! I'm excited for you to meet everyone!"

And so, we carried on.


	2. To The Moon And Back- Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Homeroom!  
> Oh boy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Homeroom' is based off something we have at my school, where we basically have an almost free period? It's our first class, so I just called it homeroom for convince.

* * *

 

Kaede and I soon made it to the classroom.

The classroom was very loud, however everyone who was talking, shut up and looked at Kaede and I when we walked in. 

Luckily, the teacher was in the room, "Akamatsu, you may sit down." Said girl nodded, and sat down, she was in the second to last row, to her left, who was at the end of the row, was a boy with a black hat, in front of her was a boy with green hair, and behind her was a girl with dark brown hair, that was tied up in two long twintails, the seat to her right was empty.

The teacher told me to come up to the front, and introduce myself, "Hey, my name is Kaito Momota, it's nice to meet you all." I said, confidently.

The teacher nodded, "You can sit down next to Akamatsu." The teacher told me, I nodded, and did as she said.

The teacher then went on with whatever they were talking about, but I was spacing out more than listening, since the only part I heard was, "You may all have the last twenty minutes of class to talk, but no phones." He said, then sat down at his desk. 

Kaede turned to me, "Now would be a great time to introduce you to some of my friends." She said.

I nodded, "Alright."

I noticed the boy with green hair was now sitting in his chair, backwards, the brunette seemed annoyed at something, or did she always have that expression..? There was now a purple haired boy, who I saw sitting up at the front previously, he was now sitting on the boy with the black hat's desk, despite the others protests.

"Guys, come on, I want to introduce you to someone." Kaede tried to get their attention.

"The new kid?" The green haired boy asked, Kaede nodded in response. 

"You are already friends with him?" The brunette asked.

"We met on an online chatting site." Kaede responded, so I already knew him. 

"Yup," I said from behind her, "Like I said, the name's Kaito Momota." 

"Rantaro Amami." The green haired boy said to me.

"I'm Ouma Kokichi!" The purple haired boy said, rather loudly.

"Shuichi Saihara." Black hat boy said, he was rather quiet, I almost didn't hear him.

"Maki Harukawa." The brunette girl sounded as annoyed as she looked.

We all talked for a bit, when Kaede got an idea, "Why don't we hang out after school? If you all can that is."

"I would if I could," Rantaro spoke, "I promised my youngest sister I would hang out with her today though."

Kaede nodded, "Can any of you four then?"

"Yup! I can!" Ouma cheerfully said, almost falling off the desk he was sitting on.

Maki shrugged, "I don't have any other plans."

"I think I can." Shuichi said.

"What about Kaito?" Ouma said, most directed at the others than me.

"I can." I said.

"That's good," Kaede laughed, "That way we can get to know each other better."

"Well, besides Rantaro." Ouma laughed.

"I'll make it up some other time." Rantaro said, digging in his bag for something.

"Ooo! Rantaro is hiding something from us~" Ouma said, trying to look in Rantaro's bag.

This just made Rantaro hit him on the head, with a notebook.

"Oww.. That hurt!" Ouma whined.

"If you donate one dollar a day, you could help stop Ouma abuse." I somehow managed to say through my laughter.

The others laughed as well, Kaede even adding, "And with an additional cost of five dollars, you can get a limited edition shirt!"

Yea, I think I'd get along with these people.

 


	3. To The Moon And Back- Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanging out with some friends. Plus one.

* * *

 

I walked out of my last class with a sigh,the day was finally over.

I had left the building, and was about to pull out my phone to message Kaede, to ask her where we were meeting up, when I saw heard someone shouting for me.

I looked up, and saw Kaede and Ouma stading there, Kaede waving to me.

I walked over, "Hey." I waved to them.

Kaede sighed in relief, "I didn't think I was going to get your attention!" 

I laughed, "I was about to text you to ask where to find you guys." 

"Well, that was unneeded!" Ouma said, he was currently sitting on a bench that the school had out front, unlike Kaede and I, who where standing.

"Where are Maki and Shuichi?" I asked Kaede, completely ignoring Ouma. 

"Their classes are a bit farther away, they should be here soon." Kaede responded, while Ouma seemed slightly upset that we ignored him.

After waiting for a few minutes, Maki came over to us, Shuichi trying to keep up with the other.

 "Finally!" Ouma said, stretching his arms over his head, and fake yawning, "I was about to fall asleep waiting for you slowpokes!"

Maki glared at him, "Do you wanna die?" 

Ouma looked nervous for half a second, before deciding to keep his mouth shut.

Kaede laughed nervously, "Well, let's head out."

"Good idea." Maki said, like she hadn't just asked someone if they wanted to die.

"Let's go then, where are we heading out to Kaede?" I asked, hoping to ease the slight tension in the air.

"A cafe nearby," She told me, "We might meet up with another friend there." She added.

"Who is it?" Shuichi questioned. 

"Kiibo." Kaede responded.

"Umm.." I laughed nervously, "Who is that?"

"Kiiboy sits next to me!" Ouma chirped.

I nodded, I remembered seeing them.

"Let's go then!" Kaede said, clapping her hands together once.

And we where on our way to the cafe.

* * *

 

When we made it there, we split into a few groups.

Maki and Kaede went to get some menus for us, Ouma stayed outside, to talk on the phone with Kiibo, to see if he was coming, and Shuichi and I started to look for a table that would fit the possibly six of us.

We soon found a table, and sat down, him across from me, and we where both being completely silent.

"You're really quiet." I commented.

Shuichi shrugged, "I've been told.."

"I don't mean to be rude or anythin', but how did someone as quiet as you become friends with people as loud as all of them, well besides Maki that is." The last bit made us both laugh a little.

"Kaede and I have been friends since where kids, I was a bit louder back then," He smiled, probably remembering back then, when life was easier, "We just stuck together, and when she started meeting more people, she would introduce me to them, I guess she just wanted me to have more friends, so I wouldn't be lonely."

I broke into a large smile.

"Why do you look so happy..?" He noticed my wide grin.

"Well for starters, that story was pretty cute, and that's the most I've heard you talk all day." I was still smiling.

Before he could respond, Kaede and Maki came over, setting down menus, and sitting down themselves, Kaede next to me, Maki next to Shuichi.

We all talked until Ouma came over, and sat down next to Kaede, "Kiiboy should be here shortly." He said as he sat down.

"That's great!" Kaede said happily.

I nodded, "I'm looking forward to meeting him," I said, "But why wasn't he sitting with you guys earlier?"

"He's also friends with a girl named Miu and a boy named Gonta," Shuichi told me, "He was most likely with them."

 I nodded, "Oh, okay!"

We continued talking, until a boy came over to our table.

"Kiiboy!" Ouma shouted happily, jumping up and hugging the other.

"Ouma!" The boy, Kiibo, shouted, surprised, stumbling back a bit, obviously not know he would be jumped on.

Once Ouma got after Kiibo, the two sat down, Ouma in the same spot, and Kiibo in the only available seat, next to Maki.

"Ah! I see the new kid is here!" Kiibo said, once he saw me.

"Yup, my name's Kaito by the way." I told him.

Kiibo nodded, "And I'm Kiibo, likely these four already told you that though."

"We did." Kaede confirmed.

"Where is Rantaro though? Doesn't he love this place?" Kiibo asked.

"He promised one of his sisters that he'd hang out with her today." Ouma answered, currently ripping up a napkin, occasionally throwing one of the pieces in Kiibo's direction.

"That makes sense." Kiibo said, mostly to himself, flicking one of the pieces of the napkin back at Ouma.

"We haven't talked to you a lot recently though Kiibo, how have you been?" Kaede asked him.

"Oh! I've been good, what about you Kaede?" Kiibo responded.

"Same with me." She said with a smile.

"Is anyone going to get anything? Or did Kaede and I get these menus for nothing?" Maki asked, glaring daggers at Ouma for throwing a piece of the napkin at her.

"I'll get something in a bit." Shuichi said.

"Let me guess, coffee?" Kaede laughed.

Shuichi just nodded.

"I'm guessing you all come here often?" I asked, noting the fact that multiple workers had stopped to say hello to the group throughout their time here.

"Yup, basically everyday." Ouma said, getting a new napkin to annoy people with.

"And Ouma rips up a napkin almost every time." Maki rolled her eyes.

"It gives me something to do." Ouma replied simply.

"Whatever." Maki sighed.

The conversation continued after that, and soon it was beginning to get dark, it being winter and all, it got dark rather fast.

We all headed home, Shuichi and I lived in the same neighborhood we found out, so we walked together.

"I really hate winter.." Shuichi sighed, as we walked to our houses.

"Why didn't you wear a coat? Or a thicker jacket at least?" I asked.

He shrugged, "I wasn't thinking.."

"How far away do you live?" I noticed we where getting closer to my house.

"At the end of this road, so not too far." It was far and we both knew it. 

I stopped in the driveway of my house, and handed him my jacket, "It isn't much, but it should help."

"Don't you need this Kaito?" He asked, but still took it from my hand.

I waved my hand dismissively, "I have another, and besides, I'd feel bad if you got sick." 

He nodded, slipping it on over his, "I'll give it back tomorrow..!" He shouted to me, when I was about to enter my house.

I turned, and gave him a thumbs-up, smiling.

Shuichi waved, then continued on to his house.

* * *

 


	4. To The Moon And Back- Ch. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day of school, time to meet some more classmates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most likely, I got these characters wrong, and I'm sorry for that.

* * *

 

I was walking to my homeroom class, somehow remembering where it was, when I heard a shout from behind me.

"Kaito! Slow down!" I stopped walking, and turned around, suddenly more thankful for the basically empty halls, Shuichi ran over to me, and handed me my jacket, the one I lent him yesterday, "Here."

I took it from his hand with a small laugh, "You could've waited until we got to class you know." I told him, draping the jacket over my shoulder.

"Yea.. I guess I could've.." He rubbed the back of his neck, probably from embarrassment.

"That doesn't matter though, let's head to class before we're lat-" As I said that, the bell rang, we where late.

I heard Shuichi sigh from behind me, "Sorry for making you late."

I laughed, putting my arm across his shoulder, "Don't worry about it! I got a plan!"

Shuichi smiled, "If you say so Kaito.."

* * *

"So why are you two late?" The teacher immediately asked Shuichi and I when we walked in.

"I got lost," I said, faking a nervous laugh, "Shuichi here helped me find my way here, it's my fault we're late, sorry about that.."

The teacher sighed, "I'll let it pass this once since you are new Momota, don't be late again, that goes for you too Saihara."

We both nodded, "It won't happen again, sir." Shuichi said.

"Take your seats." We did that.

* * *

 

We got a free day after that.

"Jeez, I'm surprised he fell for your lie!" Ouma laughed, once again sitting on Shuichi's desk.

"How-" I wasn't able to finish my question.

"I'm a liar! Of course I can tell when others are lying." Ouma said that like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Or so he claims." Rantaro adds.

That comment made most of us laugh, Maki just rolled her eyes.

"Hey guys." Kiibo walked over to our little group.

"Oh hey Kiibo!" Kaede waved to him.

I was about to say hi to him as well, when a shout was heard. 

"Himiko! Are you alright?!" A brown haired girl that where in braid-type things shouted.

"Nyeh.. I'm fine.. I just tripped.." A red head, most likely this 'Himiko', replied.

I looked over at Kaede, "I don't recall seeing the brown haired girl yesterday," I said, "Who is she?"

"Oh, that's Tenko." Kaede told me.

"And she hates boys," Ouma commented, "Pretty sure she's a lesbian." 

"Ouma!" Shuichi, lightly, hit Ouma's arm.

"What was that for?" The other boy whined.

Shuichi just sighed.

"It's rude to make comments about someone's sexuality," Rantaro told him, "You aren't a child, I shouldn't have to lecture you."

"Then don't lecture him." Maki rolled her eyes.

"Atua says bad things will happen if you keep lecturing him like a child Rantaro." A white haired girl said from behind me, I didn't even notice her, so it caused me to almost fall out of my chair.

"Angie! When did you get here?" Shuichi asked.

"Just a few minutes ago." Angie replied.

"Of course a degenerate male wouldn't notice us." Tenko said with a sigh. 

Himiko yawned, sitting on the desk by where Tenko was sitting.

"What are you three doing here?" Maki asked, glaring slightly.

"We came to say hello to him.." Himiko said, pointing to me.

"Of course the new student was a male." Tenko commented.

I couldn't help but sigh, the people in this class where defiantly interesting...

* * *

 


	5. To The Moon And Back- Ch. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ouma dragging Shuichi and Kiibo off somewhere, and Maki absent, that leaves Kaede, Rantaro, and Kaito in free period on their own, so what should they talk about?  
> Romance of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There has been a one month time skip by the way!

* * *

 

It was currently free period, though today it was a lot emptier than normal.

We had a substitute today, who honestly couldn't seem to care less about what we where doing, so many of the students left, including some from our small group.

Ouma had dragged Kiibo and Shuichi off, claiming he needed them for his 'super secret organization things', which we all knew he meant he just was going somewhere with them.

(Once, Ouma dragged Kaede and I off, using the same excuse, but in reality, we just went to a bakery, since Ouma wanted cookies for some reason.)

Thus, that left Kaede, Rantaro, and I, since Maki was sick today, or skipping, either is possible (my guess was the latter)

 "So, Kaito," Rantaro started, "Got a love life yet?" He asked, earning a well deserved shove from Kaede.

"I've only been at this school for a little over a month," I rolled my eyes "So no obviously."

Rantaro sighed, "That's a shame."

I raised a brow looking over at him, "How so?"

"Well-" He was about to explain, however Kaede decided to interrupt him.

 "Rantaro and I are heading out to an amusement park with who we're dating, and we where going to see if you wanted to come?" Kaede asked.

"I'm not fifth wheeling." Is that even a thing? I don't know, and I honestly don't care.

"It could be a blind date." Rantaro said, mostly to Kaede.

Said girl clapped her hands together "Brilliant idea Rantaro!" She shouted, earning a few looks of confusion, though she just ignored them.

"Do I get a say in this?" I asked.

"Nope." Rantaro and Kaede both managed to say that at almost the exact same time.

I sighed, course I didn't.

"But who?" Kaede wondered aloud.

"We can't discuss this in front of Kaito," Rantaro said, stating the obvious, he then turned to me, "Can you go see where Ouma, Kiibo, and Shuichi are?"

I sighed getting up and leaving the classroom, knowing full well, that even if I stayed, I couldn't change their opinions.

* * *

"I fucking hate this.." I muttered angrily.

I had been wondering around the school for ten minutes, and had yet to find them.

 I was about to continue my searching, angry muttering included, when I heard a thud from behind me.

I whipped around, and saw a boy with light brown hair sitting on the floor, his shoe had fallen off, likely the cause of his fall, and was now sitting next to him.

I approached him, "Hey, you alright?" I asked, reaching out a hand to help him up.

The boy looked up, "O-Oh yea! I'm fine!" He took my offered hand, after grabbing his shoe that, and stood up.

 "I'm Kaito Momota, who are you?" I asked, once he had stood up.

"Makoto Naegi," He said, "If you don't mind me asking, who's class are you in? I don't recognize you.."

"Jackson..?" I answered, assuming he meant my first class.

"Jackson?" Makoto looked confused, before realizing something, "So you're a first year?"

I nodded slowly, wasn't he..?

He laughed, "Well, what are you doing in the second year hall?"

"Second year?" I glanced over, and realized there was a sign that ' _SECOND YEAR HALL_ ' imprinted on it, at that, i face palmed, "I'm such an idiot.."

Makoto laughed, "So, my question still remains, why aren't you in class?" He asked going serious once more.

"In my class we have a sub, she said we could leave the class as long as we didn't leave the school, or cause trouble," I began my explanation, "Three of my friends left.. Er.. More like one of my friends left, dragging the other two with him," I laughed at the memory, "And I was sent to search for them."

Makoto nodded, "Maybe check the library?"

"I'll try there," I said, turned and started walking away, not before looking behind me and saying: "Make sure not to trip again."

And off to the library I went.

* * *

-Pov switch- (cause we haven't had one yet)

"This book is soooo lame!" Ouma shouted, slamming a book down onto the desk.

"To say something like that Ouma, you would have needed to read the book." Kiibo pointed out."

Ouma huffed, "Whatever Kiiboy!"

I sighed, "Ouma, are you almost done? First hour is almost over.." I asked, deciding to change the subject.

"Don't worry about it Shu-Chan! I know how long the hour is!" I flinched at the nickname the boy called me.

"Alright.." I muttered, pulling my hat down to cover my eyes.

Kiibo sat down next to me, "Yo can leave if you wish, I can stay with Ouma." He said, kindly.

I shook my head, "No, it's alright, it would be rude if I left after all." I replied, glancing over at Kiibo.

Kiibo nodded, and was about to say something when the door opened.

"Anyone in here?" A familiar voice called out.

"Kaito!" Kiibo instead said, in replace of whatever he was going to say.

Kaito approached us, he did not appear happy, but calmed down once he saw us, "Fucking finally.." He said.

That's when Ouma skipped over to the three of us, "Okay~ I'm done~" He smiled, then noticed Kaito, "When did he get here?"

Though the question wasn't addressed to him Kaito answered, "Just got here, I was looking around for you three."

Kiibo glanced from Ouma, over to Kaito, "If you don't mind me asking.. Why?"

He shrugged, "Kaede and Rantaro sent me? Why?"

Kiibo and I shared a fearful look.

"You don't happen to know, why, do you?" I asked, moving my gaze from Kiibo to Kaito.

Kaito shrugged, sighing, "Trying to set me up on a blind date." He muttered.

"I wish you luck.." Kiibo told him.

Kaito got even more confused, "Why? Besides from the obvious." The last part was added quickly after saying the first part.

"Rantaro and Kaede like to play matchmaker," Ouma yawned from the table, the table he was now sitting on to be exact, "That's why we never leave them alone, cause that's what they do."

"Then why did you leave me with them..?" Kaito asked, directing the question at Ouma, he was the one who dragged Kiibo and I away after all.

"Why not? And besides.. What I said could've been a lie, riiight?"

Kiibo hit Ouma's arm, granted he didn't hit him too hard, but enough it would get his point across.

"That was mean Kiiboy!" Ouma pouted.

Kiibo sighed, loudly.

I laughed, granted it sounded nervous, but I couldn't help that.

"Shuichi," Kaito's voice grabbed my attention, "We should move on ahead."

I nodded, and the two of us started heading to our first hour class, leaving the 'crying' Ouma, and the distressed Kiibo.

* * *

"Kaito! You're back!" Kaede cheered when Kaito entered the room, I stood back a bit.

"Yea after about twenty minutes," Kaito grumbled, "Brought back Shuichi though."

I stepped out from behind Kaito, so Kaede and Rantaro could finally see me.

"Good! Shuichi, we need to talk." Kaede grabbed me by the arm and dragged me out of the room once more.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HOPE you guys don't mind the sudden change in POV~


End file.
